


What Darkness Creates

by hippydeath



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-30
Updated: 2003-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippydeath/pseuds/hippydeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a (not very) philosophical and deep piece of poetry. I'm only putting this up for the sake of completion, as it should probably be relegated to the depths of the pile where angsty teenage poetry goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Darkness Creates

What are you?  
Cloaked in Shadow  
Do you even know?  
What brings you here and drives you  
Those who fear your darkness  
Who quake beneath your glare  
Who cringe when they hear you riding  
Are they right to fear?

Or should we copy the dark ones?  
Who crawl and lick your boots  
Who part when you ride  
And worship your every act  
Are they right to revere you?  
Are you really worth their pride?  
Are you truly all they believe?

But what of your Lord?  
The dark one who rules you  
The evil one who turned you  
Who made you what you are  
He ripped you fro your lives  
Forces his bidding upon you  
Who knows what you really are  
Does he deserve your duty?

 

So as your steeds are torn from you  
And as you leader is killed  
As you hear your master perish  
I ask again…

What are you?


End file.
